Alignment record
Your alignment record refers to your standing with your god. It is often simply called alignment, but it is not the same as lawful/neutral/chaotic-status. Its initial value is 0 for Cave(wo)men, Priests, Tourists, Valkyries, and Wizards, and 10 for Archeologists, Barbarians, Healers, Knights, Monks, Rogues, Rangers, and Samurai. Its maximum is initially 10, and its upper bound increases by 1 for every 200 game turns. It has no lower bound. The value can not be found precisely (except in wizard mode), but enlightenment or a stethoscope can give you a clue. Additionally, your quest leader will not permit you to go on your quest if your alignment record is below 20. This means you cannot enter the quest before turn 2000, which may or may not be a problem for speed ascenders. Your alignment record gradually increases as you kill monsters, and decreases when you do actions your god does not approve of. Checking your alignment Enlightenment by a wand or potion include a statement of your alignment. You can also apply a stethoscope to yourself. Ways to alter your alignment In this table, MAX means your maximum alignment, which is 10 + (turns / 200). This chart does not include the (large number of) monsters that you will get one or more alignment points for killing. Many of the following can have other effects as well, such as on luck or your god's anger, but for brevity these are not shown here. Generally, for a character not attempting a pacifist conduct, who has not irritated his god, your alignment will be very close to the maximum. Alignment gains from killing monsters Normal alignment changes from killing monster are determined by the function set_malign(mtmp). Note that this is applied after the above modifiers. So if you kill your quest leader, your alignment is actually set to ((-MAX/2) - 20). Monster alignment (malign) is defined for each monster in monst.c. It is largely independent of monster difficulty. In the table below, we always use the absolute value of malign. The alignment gain is calculated when a monster is generated example of set_malign called at monster generation. It is recalculated whenever a monster is tamed taming (or making peaceful for untameable monsters) causes alignment gain to be recalculated or becomes peaceful. monsters made peaceful by untrapping have alignment gain recalculated It is not recalculated when peaceful or tame monsters become hostile, angering monsters does not change alignment gain with the exception of the high priest of Moloch if he is angered when entering the temple in Moloch's Sanctum. the high priest of Moloch's alignment gain is recalculated if you anger him by entering Moloch's Sanctum Examples * Vlad the Impaler: 0 if you're chaotic (co-aligned, always hostile); +10 otherwise (Vlad's alignment is -10monst.c#line2019) * A lichen, a newt, or Death: +5 if you are lawful or chaotic (neutral, always hostile); 0 if you are neutral * A gnome or a Air elemental: 0 (neutral, can be peaceful) * The Minetown priest: -15 (always peaceful, priest alignments are 5, 0, -5) * A peaceful golden naga, and you are lawful: -16 (-1 for attacking a peaceful monster, -3 * the naga's alignment of 5monst.c#line1778) * A hostile golden naga, and you are lawful: +5 (the absolute value of the monster's alignment) * A peaceful golden naga, and you are not lawful: +4 (-1 for peaceful, +5 for the naga's alignment) * A hostile golden naga, and you are not lawful: +5 (naga's alignment) As long as you are killing monsters and commit no major violations (killing quest leader, pet, priest), you can safely assume that your alignment is positive. If you need to raise your alignment quickly, kill easy always-hostile monsters: fungi, insects, non-pet canines and felines. Source code references Category:Religion